Come home, Sasuke
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Naruto is home alone, Sasuke is away on a business trip. Rated M to be safe because I don't trust myself XD Dedicated to Kaida Matsuki. [Revised]


**This story had me stumped for almost over a year, however, Kaida Matsuki, offered to help me with my writers block. Although it was merely tips and pointers from one of her stories, I just wish to thank her for my new inspiration :) Thanks hunny! :D**

**And just for that, this little one shot is dedicated to Kaida-chan. Keep smiling sweety :D**

Staring up at the moon, Naruto sighed sadly. Sasuke had been away on an important business trip for an entire week, not even Sasuke knew when he was coming home. Which had upset Naruto; not that he told Sasuke that.

The night air felt cold on his tanned skin and yet he felt warm. He smiled at the moon's gleaming surface, believing it would show his Teme's face to allow Naruto to be able to sleep for once, without the comfort of his boyfriend by his side.

Though Sasuke never showed his emotions, Naruto knew he tried for the sake of him. Knowing that those efforts always made Naruto's heart sore, as though it were flying, it made his stomach flutter and a made small smile itch itself to his mouth.

Plus, Sasuke was never a man of words even when they were younger, when they were just best friends. Naruto believed this was because Sasuke had used actions to explain his love now and again. This had upset Naruto, thinking that Sasuke only wanted him for sex or just for a pretty face on his arm.

But Sasuke soon set Naruto straight; a loving and passionate kiss was placed onto the blonde's lips, silencing the accusations completely.

Since then, Naruto didn't even have to ask if Sasuke had any feelings for him, because Sasuke proved that he did. Just by answering with a kiss.

A certain kiss that always made Naruto feel like putty under the Uchiha's touch.

A certain kiss that kept Naruto shivering; wanting more from the Sasuke.

A certain kiss that undoubtedly said, 'You're mine'.

Naruto shuddered pleasurably at the thought of Sasuke's lips on his. He closed his eyes, imagining that Sasuke had his arms around him.

Nibbling at his neck, marking him as his, over and over again; although knowing that Naruto would never stray; only to say to others that Naruto was his and his alone. His ivory hands gently sliding over tanned skin, leaving the blonde shivering with desire. Feeling the raven-haired man grind against him making the blonde moan aloud, and him grinding back to listen to his bastard hiss at the pleas-

Naruto shook his head. No. Not tonight. Otherwise, he'd get no sleep.

Naruto remembered the way Sasuke would smirk at him like a complete asshole, but not really meaning it. Sasuke would insult him all the time. But Naruto heard the silent sweet nothings that Sasuke was saying.

That was their way.

And they were happy.

Naruto remembered when they were still in their high school, rivals and best friends. Then one particular fight started it, Naruto smiled at the memory. Fists flying, curses spat; an argument that turned into a full-fledged fight.

A stupid fight over something he couldn't even remember, but once they toppled over one another, Naruto underneath Sasuke. They had began kissing. Passionately. Arms wrapped around each other, refusing to let the other one go.

Naruto shivered as the wind blew over his skin, causing his skin to give way to goose bumps. He chose then to go inside. He decided that maybe he should get some sleep, waiting for Sasuke to come home wasn't going to come any quicker.

Naruto undressed and climbed into the Uchiha's side of the bed and cuddled the pillow. He smiled, it still smelt like him. His musky cologne that still had Naruto drooling to this day; even after 5 years of staying together. His smile faltered, it still wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke would always allow him to cuddle up, Sasuke liked Naruto's cuddles.

Naruto was in a queen sized double bed. On his own. He sighed almost pathetically. For once, Naruto thought how much he really missed Sasuke. Although the bastard easily pissed him off, the moment he was gone, Naruto missed him. He missed the insults and the silly fights they had. But most of all, he missed Sasuke's love, company and features that he saw almost daily.

Naruto sighed again.

"Teme…"

Naruto listened as a car drove by outside, it had sounded like Sasuke's car but he knew the Uchiha wasn't due back for a few days. Hearing the car had given him false hope, he was waiting for the usual clinking and jingling of keys that opened the front door. The quiet opening of the door and slight slam of it closing.

Naruto had memorised Sasuke's patterns from when he got home from work.

After he closed the front door, he'd place his key on the side, unlike Naruto who merely threw his on the side, earning a growl from the Uchiha to be more careful.

Naruto smiled again. His heart warming at the thought of his soul mate returning home.

Sasuke would then take off his shoes and place them nicely to one side, then stepping into the house fully. His laptop and case would be placed in his study, afterwards he would walk steadily to the kitchen for a glass of water before heading upstairs.

The memory was so vivid. He could actually hear the tap running downstairs. He could hear the footsteps up the stairs and across the landing. Strong and steady strides, although quiet due to the late hour of the night.

Naruto cuddled the pillow tighter. Why couldn't Sasuke come home?

He would listen to Sasuke entering the bedroom. The door handle squeaking just slightly under the pressure, and the quiet click of the door, closing it. Sasuke would then get undressed and in to bed-wear before finally climbing into bed to cuddle up behind the blonde.

Naruto could feel the ivory muscular arms around him already, in a strong yet gentle embrace. The raven snuggled up behind his head, his nose tucked into blonde locks. A sigh of contentment leaving the Uchiha's lips before drifting off into a comfortable sleep. Naruto could feel the warmth that radiated off Sasuke when pulled so fully against him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered again. The memory was so cruel to him, he missed Sasuke terribly.

"Naruto… sleep. It's late."

**Too sappy? I thought it was alright :)**

**R&R :)**


End file.
